


She Saw the Sign

by tedaltmans



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, F/F, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedaltmans/pseuds/tedaltmans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a joke. Mandatory coffee shop AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Saw the Sign

Tumblr user yelenabelovas wanted to see a coffee shop AU based on [this sign](http://weknowmemes.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/today-your-barista-is.jpg). I couldn't pass up the opportunity.

\---

Kate had never meant for this to happen.

She had come into work at the café, tired, cranky, and running late because the bus had to take a construction detour. There was crappy weather outside with rain flowing steadily from massive gray clouds and serving 12-ingredient lattes to busy stock brokers as they chatted into their cell phones was not what Kate wanted from her day.

So, when Teddy asked her to write the special on the board, she didn’t think twice. She needed to have a little bit of fun, to brighten her day, to do _something_ that meant she could actually mean it when someone asked how her day was and she answered, “Fine.”

She added a special alright, and boy was it ever so special.

_Today your barista is:_

_1._ _Hella fucking gay._

_2\. Desperately single._

_For your drink today I recommend: You give me your number._

Why the hell not, she figured. It was a slow hour and there were few customers who would wander inside their little shop. Teddy would come in and see it, they would have a good laugh together, and then she would re-write White Chocolate Mocha like she was supposed to. This wasn’t Starbucks, she could get away with it.

She didn’t think someone would actually _do it_.

A few hours later, the tiny bell above the door jingled cheerfully against the backdrop of rain hitting the windows as a woman, a student by the looks of her bag, entered the café. She slipped her jacket hood from her head as she approached the counter, dark curly ringlets of hair tossed free of the confining article.

“Welcome to YA Café,” Kate greeted from behind the counter, “What can I get for you?”

“The biggest hot chocolate you serve.” The woman didn’t say anything further and didn’t give the vibe that she wanted to chat, so Kate didn’t force small talk. She rang up the extra large hot chocolate and ran the card in silence. Kate turned to make the drink and the woman leaned against the counter to wait, her lips quirking into a smile as she got a clear view of the board.

“Is that really the special today?”

Kate automatically looked up before she realized what the woman—America, if she went by the name on the card—was referencing. She blamed her flushing cheeks on working with such hot liquids.

“Oh, uh,” she stuttered through a response. “That, uh, wasn’t supposed to stay there.”

Apparently, Kate seemed appropriately frazzled and embarrassed because America nodded, but didn’t press the issue. Kate had never finished brewing a hot chocolate faster in her life. She handed the steaming drink over to her customer without making eye contact.

“Thanks, come see us again,” she mumbled with an enthusiasm level that would make Teddy’s heart ache. America thanked her and turned to leave.

Kate escaped behind the swinging door that led to the café’s tiny kitchen. She pressed her palm to her forehead, breathing deeply. Of course, _of fucking course_ , she would forget that she’d written something like that on the board. They might not be Starbucks, but she still had a _job_ to do. And Teddy would never fire her or anything, but he would be _very disappointed_ in her if this reflected badly on their business. She was lucky she’d been reminded of it before the next rush.

Once she’d gathered herself together enough, Kate returned to the front to clean up. The first thing she did was wipe off that damn board and write the real daily special. Then she turned to the counter. It was still pretty clean from earlier, with the exception of a lone napkin lying out in front of the register. When Kate picked it up, she realized there was a note on it written in heavy black ink.

_I’ll have the special_ it read, followed by a string of seven numbers that made Kate’s heart beat faster in her chest. It was signed by one America C.

Kate had never meant for this to happen. She turned around, grabbed her phone, and dialed the number. Her day was starting to look up.


End file.
